Sendai
by Houjun Ri
Summary: Hikari wants to go to America to visit someone. Only problem is that Taichi won't let her go with out a chaperone. Who will she pick? Poor guy must have a big responsibility that is heading his way. Koukari / Michi
1. Chapter 1

**Houjun Ri: **Haha finally get to put this chapter! I was debating myself into putting it or not to put this up. So yes, this is a Koukari fan-fiction. I would request to put another couple, but I don't know which one. Maybe Sorato or Michi. Not sure still, so if you want please put something on your reviews. XD I would like to do any crack pairings. Lmao. I'm also going to update this around thanksgiving same with my other fanfics that I haven't been updating.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Chapter One**

"So that's all for today class," said Mr. Uzuri to his class putting away the papers he would be grading this weekend. "You may all go home now." He glanced at a certain blond hair boy sitting next to one of the most 'popular' girls in the class, Yanagi Hikari. Mr. Uzuri glanced at the boy who was raising his hand, he sighed. All he wanted was a vacation far away from this school.

"Yes, Takaishi-san? What is it?" he sighed a bit annoyed.

Takeru grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I was wondering if the essay will be due when we come back from our weekend." He noticed his teacher seemed a bit annoyed by him, so he sulked down his seat and glanced at his long friend Hikari. She just stared at his teacher wondering what the answer was. "I think Mr. Uzuri needs a very long vacation. Don't you think so Hikari-chan?"

It was either Hikari was not paying attention to him or was plainly ignoring her best friend. Takeru blinked surprised by her attitude, she would have at least said a small comment to him on how mean that was, but nothing came out of her at all.

"Takaishi-san, I will give you more time for your essay. So no, it'll not be due when you get back. Class is dismissed," said the teacher erasing something on the blackboard. Takeru nodded and took a glance at Hikari's unemotional face. What was going on with her, he wondered. All his classmates began to pack up, Daisuke cached up to them when both Hikari and Takeru finished cleaning up their desk.

"Hey! Takeru you're such a nerd, always on top of your school work," said Daisuke walking out of the classroom with his friends. Takeru gave a glare to the goggle head boy, but stopped once he noticed Hikari wasn't by his side. Both boys glanced around the hallway that they were in right at the moment. Daisuke blinked confused on how Hikari could sneak away with out both of them noticing.

"W-Where's Hikari?"

Takeru stood silent. Worried for his friend that had been acting very strange.

--

Yagami Taichi and Izumi Koushiro sat on the benches outside. Both of them were at the soccer field either practicing or watching the small practice game that was going on. The redhead brought his pineapple computer with him showing Taichi that would be related to the Digital world. Taichi was half paying attention to Koushiro yet the other part was focusing on the game that was going on, on the field. Koushiro noticed this and closed his computer, standing up waving a finger at Taichi, as if he just stole candy from the store.

"Taichi, you need to focus on this problem. Our digimon may be in danger if we don't know who our enemy will be next. Luckily so far there's no one, but we can't be too carefree," said Koushiro trying to get his speech to the ex-leader of the digidestined. Taichi sighed nodding his head; he knew how Koushiro was when he wasn't taken seriously.

He then began to put his famous nervous smile. "Sorry, but there's a game tomorrow and the coach is pushing us too…"

Koushiro blinked at Taichi, when he saw his serious face. "T-Taichi?"

"Hikari…"

That made Koushiro turn around seeing Hikari leaning on the fence. Probably waiting for her bother. She stood there wearing a different kind of clothing rather than her last years clothes, this time it was black shorts and a big light pink t-shit, under it was a pale yellow long sleeved shirt. She had finally let her hair grow after the battle of MaloMyotismon, now it was exactly like Sora's hair length; right now it was tied into two short pigtails. She also had her old whistle back that Tailmon had give her. He also remembered it had been at least six months since the battle and she was now in her last year of elementary school.

"She looks pale," he said not knowing that her worried brother was right next to him.

"I know…" he mumbled then standing up waving at her. When she saw him she began to walk towards both of them. Taichi heard his coach to come and take over to win the practice game. He then made a serious face to Koushiro, who gulped scared of Taichi seriousness. "Listen Koushiro, I have to go play. In the mean time talk to Hikari and watch out for her."

Koushiro nodded now left by Taichi. He knew he couldn't protest, since it was Taichi's little sister, although he wanted too (he was not a babysitter). He waved at Hikari once she was closer to the benches, motioning her to sit next to him, she did.

"Hi Hikari, how are you?" he asked smiling at her. Trying to break away all the nervousness he had inside him. Hikari gave him a light smile, and then turned to watch her brother play soccer. Koushiro gave a low sigh then opened his computer, typing furiously. There was mostly silence between them, of course there was Koushiro's typing sounds.

Finally Hikari broke the silence. "Koushiro-san…"

Koushiro looked up at her, away from his computer screen. "Yes?"

"I have a question to ask you…I know you never had a person you loved, as in the opposite sex…" she muttered fumbling her fingers.

Koushiro gave her a small disappointing glare. So he was smart and loved working on his computer a lot, that didn't mean to be talking about his personal relationship problems! He had a girlfriend! An internet girlfriend at least, but they broke up knowing it wouldn't last. Oh, how he hates long distance relationships. Every time he thinks he's in love, they have to be very far away from his hometown. He shook his head getting the bad thoughts out and paid attention to Hikari.

"Does this have to do with Wallace?" asked Koushiro now closing his laptop and putting it next to him. He was surprised why he even said Wallace's name, He should have said Takeru or Daisuke, but Wallace? Koushiro noticed Hikari blush a little and poked her index fingers together, nodding a bit so that Koushiro would notice her answer. Koushiro smiled warmly at her, Wallace was his online buddy he talked to a lot in America. "So what about him?"

"H-He asked me to live with him for a week, since there's going to be a spring break here soon…"

He blinked, mouth open from shock. How could Wallace give her a choice to live with him for one week? Didn't he know that she has an overprotective brother? Nervously he glanced at Taichi who was in the meantime playing soccer. Quickly he looked at Hikari who was also watching her brother play.

"He doesn't approve of this relationship. I never even dared to tell Daisuke and Takeru about this either. I know how overprotective they are of me. Miyako told me to go, since it was only just a week…Mimi also encouraged me to go."

Koushiro frowned and was now rubbing the back of his neck. He knew how Taichi was when all eyes on Hikari were on her. He was even a bit glad that she wasn't in Jr. High School right now; he might have pitied Hikari about having an older sibling always watching her. He was a bit glad that he never had a younger sibling, even though sometimes he wished he did.

"W-Well I don't know exactly what to say to you…" he said giving a sigh. "I mean, if you want you can go, but how will you get there?"

Knowing what the question was Hikari pulled out her pink D-3. Koushiro smiled and nodded understanding what she meant from that. "I can talk Taichi about it to let you go," he said taking another look at Taichi.

"Thanks, but he said he won't let me go without a chaperone," she quietly told him, looking at him with pleading eyes. He gulped; he was not good with puppy eyes. Koushiro knew that Mimi must have taught her that face.

"Y-Yes and…?"

"I know Cody wouldn't be given permission to go far away from home, Miyako has the store and Ken is helping her out. Sora can't go; she's helping her mom at the store and helping Yamato with his band. I can't let Jou miss his studies, Taichi will have soccer practice. I will never tell Takeru or Daisuke where I will be going…"

"What about Mimi? She lives in America."

Hikari giggled. "Taichi said she'll leave me there and go to the nearest mall in the town Wallace lives in."

Koushiro gave another sigh. "So that leaves me…"

"Heh…Well?"

Something in his gut told him he will be regretting this and he wouldn't like it. He stole another glance from Taichi to Hikari. Taichi did trust him enough didn't he? It would also make Hikari very happy to see her long distance relationship boyfriend. What would he do? Listen to his gut or his feelings for the very excited girl in front of him who wanted him to be her chaperone. Koushiro gulped and nodded.

"S-Sure. I think I'll be able to go with you to America," he said nervously.

'_Taichi…please don't punch me again…_' he mentally prayed to a god, who will protect him from harm.

He noticed that Hikari was now daydreaming of her and Wallace together in that yellow daisies filed when they first met back around a year ago or less. Meanwhile Taichi stopped the soccer ball and watched his baby sister and one of his best friends sitting in the bench talking happily. Raising an eyebrow he question himself.

'_Why do I sense that I was the bad guy here?_'

"Yagami! Kick the ball!" yelled the coach.

"Y-Yes!" he said passing the ball to another teammate who was open.

--

Houjun Ri: Yes! Done with chapter one. I think I will always update a chapter with four pages long, seems faster than usual. So Koushiro and Hikari are going to America! Yey, we get meet one of our favorite blonds back. Haha. Anyway review. In the mean time I have to do homework that is waiting for me in my backpack. -**Shivers**-


	2. Chapter 2

**Houjun Ri: **Yess. I finally know which other paring will be in this story. I feel happy by finally deciding this. Haa Anyway, second chapter is here. Just in time to do another chapter because of break! I feel proud of myself. I think I need a cookie now. :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Chapter Two**

"I can't believe he agreed to this!" cried Taichi grabbing his hair, almost attempting to rip it all out. It had been a week since Hikari and Koushiro had talked about the trip to America and Koushiro agreed to be her chaperone. Trying to clam himself down he sat on his bed watching his baby sister pack her things up to get ready to see her boyfriend in America. Taichi crossed his arms and closed his eyes, another way of relaxing himself. It seems that him relaxing was pointless in this situation.

"Alright then where is Koushiro right now?"

"Probably packing," she said putting a bathing suit inside her luggage. Taichi suddenly stood up once he saw what she was putting inside her bag full of clothes. "What was that?" he cried pointing at the two piece bathing suit. Hikari stopped putting her luggage away and watched her brother go insane of what she was just holding.

"A bathing suit if we go swimming. I know Koushiro is also packing one."

"No way!" he cried louder for his parents to hear what was going on. Sadly they didn't, they were laughing out loud at something that was funny on the television. Taichi pointed at her as if he was accusing her for a crime she did not do. "There will be no swimming at all cost!"

"Taichi!"

"You're too young for such thing!"

Again she began to whine. "Taichi!"

"I'm calling Koushiro, calling this thing off!" he said walking to the door. Hikari put away the bathing suit away into her clothing drawers, which made her brother stop half way to the door. He smiled nodding approvingly of her decision. "Much better."

Hikari sighed in defeat knowing that her brother had won. Having a victorious battle; Taichi asked her if she wanted something to drink before they left , she nodded her head in response feeling a bit thirsty. Soon when Taichi was away from her room she went to the drawer and put her two piece bathing suit inside her suitcase.

"Hikari?"

"Coming!"

--

"Is that all what you're packing Koushiro?" asked his mom putting some new clothes on his bed that had just been washed. Her son nodded and she left him to his packing. Koushiro sighed and put his clean clothes inside his suitcase. It wasn't that big at all, but it did fit the necessary things he needed. He had at least one suitcase full of clothes and a backpack full of his computer things. He had lied to his mom that he would be camping with Yamato and Sora this whole week along with Hikari and himself. He sulked down his bed and sighed, he hated lying to his mother, but it was the only way to help Hikari go to America supervised.

"I just hope Wallace's house is peace and quiet," muttered Koushiro to himself. "Now that I think about it…This is my first time meeting Wallace in person…"

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He knew his mom had gotten it because the light knocking stopped, he also heard the names Taichi and Hikari. Koushiro closed his eyes and took one long breath. The Yagami siblings entered his room noticing a worn out Koushiro lying on his bed.

"Hey, time to go Koushiro," said Taichi leaning on the wall, folding his arms. Koushiro slowly opened his eyes and sat up, taking a glance at the siblings. "Any regrets Koushiro?" asked Taichi grinning at him. Koushiro glared at him while his baby sister nudges him on the side of his ribs.

"A-Alright then let's go," he said giving up walking outside Koushiro's room. Hikari watched her brother leave and then looked back at Koushiro picking up his things.

"Thanks Koushiro."

"Yeah. You're welcome."

Hikari smiled and ran after her brother telling to wait up for her and Koushiro. The redhead closed his eyes and shrugged already wanting to go to America and get some rest there. What he didn't expect was that he had to walk all the way to the elementary school that he used to go to, while carrying his luggage. He didn't know how Hikari had survived on the long walk, but she managed. Maybe she wasn't like other girls who brought very heavy luggage. Either way he was still surprised with her hidden strength.

Then suddenly Taichi whispered to him. "Sometimes I feel weak when I'm around her."

"Ashamed that you didn't get that strength or ashamed that she just proved to be stronger than a man?" Koushiro whispered back. Taichi just glared at him, while he gave a famous nervous laugh to the brunette. Finally they got to the computer lab and the two digidestined bid their farewell to Taichi. Who was pouting trying to convince his sister not to go to America for a week.. Hikari gave him a long speech that she would be fine and tried to calm him down. Meanwhile Koushiro was setting up the computer to enter the Digital World.

"Done," he said, mostly to himself and satisfied that he did a good job.

"Okay big brother, now take good care of yourself."

Taichi sighed and nodded. "Whatever, I'll be a good boy."

Hikari smiled and held up her digivice to the screen, Koushiro followed her moves and glanced at Taichi. He gulped at the face he was giving him, once Hikari was not there but inside the Digital World, Taichi came closer to Koushiro.

"You will not leave her alone with Wallace by herself, keep her close to you almost all the time, and there will be no swimming!" cried Taichi now grabbing Koushiro's collar.

"T-Taichi! I'm not her boyfriend!" gasped Koushiro trying to get some air.

"I know that!" He said letting of the poor redhead. "I'm just worried about her…"

Koushiro adjusted his orange shirt and green shorts. "Don't worry. I talked to Mimi to come over when she can, I told her I wouldn't be able to do this alone and she agreed."

"Mimi?!" cried Taichi now getting extremely angry at Koushiro. Koushiro sweat dropped and digs onto his pocket pants grabbing his digivice.

"A-Ah well gotta go! Bye Taichi!" outburst Koushiro holding his digivice in front of the computer screen.

"Kourshiro!!" yelled Taichi trying to grab a now hologram Koushiro. He was gone…

--

"Took you long enough," said Hikari pulling Koushiro up on his feet. She gave him a concerned face, while he was getting paler each minute. Hikari sighed and looked around at the area, both of them where in the middle of a forest without their digimon. Hikari made a whining sound, she wanted to be with Wallace right this instant, but she knew that her brother had threatened the poor teenager next to her.

"The portal is close from here," he shockingly said. Hikari sighed and nodded, the portal to America wasn't very far away, each second her heart was pounding of excitement. This would be her second time to see Wallace, of course their relationship was mostly an online relationship it still didn't matter. Both of them loved each other. Hikari looked down at her outfit, it was the same thing when she asked Koushiro to be her chaperone. Then she glanced at Koushiro, he was just wearing a simple outfit; green shorts and orange shirt.

"You know once we get to America I'll have Mimi dress you up," said Hikari grinning at him. If Koushiro was already pale, he almost turned white as a ghost. Mimi dress him up? Not in a million years!

"No way…"

"Yup!" she giggled carrying her stuff.

'_Are all Yagami's like this? Getting what they want?_' he question himself already miserable. First he was talked into coming into America, later on he was almost beaten up, and lastly he was now a doll for two girls. He sighed. '_Why me…_' He noticed that Hikari was pointing to something, it looked like a small television. Koushiro and Hikari ran to the television and pulled out their digivices. Soon they were going to get sucked up by the small television screen.

--

"Oww…" mumbled Hikari who was next to a poor dizzy Koushiro. Hikari stood up dusting herself and took a glance at where they both were. It seemed like a café, but it was dark and nobody was there. She tried to look for a sign that would help her, where they were at. She then found out where the sign was (outside the window obviously), confusion hit her when she tried to read the words that were in English. Hikari sweat dropped, she couldn't read English. In her school there wasn't a language elective at all.

"K-Koushiro," she asked now afraid of this place. There were tables and on top of them were chairs stacked up. The floor was clean, but they couldn't really see it because it was dark. There was a counter full of cashiers. Then behind there was a small kitchen, to make coffee or milkshakes. Again Hikari called his name, looking back at a Koushiro who was rubbing his head from the fall. Hikari went to his side to help him out.

"I swear we need a better landing," he said while stacking his suitcase and Hikari's suitcase together. He glanced at a shaking Hikari next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't read where we're at," she said looking around the café. Koushiro blinked, looked around the room and took a glanced at signs that were hanging on the wall and windows, then slapped his forehead. Of course! They were in America! In America they didn't have Japanese signs like they were used to seeing, right now it was all English. He did get a good grade on his exam on his English class, maybe he could read what the signs where at.

"Well…" he said looking around the room thoughtfully. He had to know what the name of the café is called, so he took a glance at the window. Clearing his throat, he began to pronounce the letters in Japanese. "Sta-ll bos," was all he got when he did try to speak English.

Hikari giggled at his English accent, it was just hilarious, Koushiro turned around and gave her a small glare.

"Stall bos?" asked Hikari in her best English accent raising an eyebrow. "Weird café name." Koushiro then turned to a clock that was hanging on top of the window. It was exactly…

"_ONE IN THE MORNING?!_" he yelled making Hikari jump a bit. "Stupid Taichi…why didn't he come instead?" muttered Koushiro under his breath trying to put all his anger on the brunette.

--

Back in Odaiba, Taichi was walking back home putting his hands on the back of his head. It was a beautiful day and the wind was just perfect (except his baby sister was now halfway around the world without him!). Then suddenly he halted and looked back at where Hikari's elementary school was. He then suddenly sneezed.

"I could have sworn someone hates me right now…" he said in a thoughtful manner.

--

**Houjun Ri: **Okay first, please don't kill me! I was trying to pronounce 'Starbucks' in a very weird way and all I got was 'Stall bos'. I know I stink at it, but I don't want them to know very good English, they're still young! But anyway, Wallace enters in the next chapter! I do hope you guys enjoy this. Even though my humor stinks. XD; Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Houjun Ri: **Well third chapter is up now. Oh my thanks Curtis for the pronunciation that the Japanese people make. I guess I was doing it in Spanish or something. -**Hits head**- Hehe stupid me, but anyway thank you for the information and telling my mistakes. :

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Chapter Three**

"Yamato…do you think Hikari is acting strange around Daisuke and I?" asked Takeru sitting on the chair peacefully drinking tea. Today was when Takeru visited his big brother, Yamato, for a sibling reunion they always had on Saturdays. The blond boy glanced at his blond brother cooking something that smelled really delicious.

"I'm not sure Takeru," was the big brothers answer. "Maybe she's just sick."

Takeru gave him a glare, but he knew that he didn't see it. The young blond boy sighed tipping his chair, but not falling any moment. Hikari and Takeru had a special bond that nobody can break, except for them, but that was different. All the other digidestined always think that Hikari and him would be girlfriend and boyfriend. He didn't even know how he felt for her at all. Sometimes his feelings change to overprotected brother to a lover getting jealous of men she hangs out with. The boy sighed and began to eat the food that Yamato had put in front of him. He stole a glance to his brother and then back to his food. If only someone would talk to him about his confusing feelings…

"I can't wait till you marry Sora," muttered Takeru without any emotion in his eyes. Yamato dropped his chopsticks and looked at his brother. Yamato's strawberry face was priceless.

--

"Alright we should get a ride from someone to go to the ranch," said Koushiro mostly to himself rather than Hikari. He was holding a piece of paper on his right hand and a small map on his left. It was a good thing that he had printed out a map before he left his house. He surely didn't want to get lost. Both digidestined were on the dark road, waiting for anything to appear. What they mostly wanted was a car or truck to pass by and give them a ride to Wallace's house.

Hikari sighed starring at the moon, which shone brightly. She glanced at a poor confused Koushiro who was trying to think how long it would take for them to go to the farm that Wallace lives in. The young girl smiled at him, without him they would probably still be inside that café. Both had snuck out by opening the window carefully and getting out of there. Of course it was all her idea on getting out from the window, but Koushiro made the calculations, both of them were a pretty good team.

Almost falling asleep Hikari noticed that two lights were coming towards them, it belonged to a blue truck. She yelled for Koushiro to come and take a look, which he obediently did so. Both their faces had a happy smile of delight and excitement. Koushiro waved his arms trying to get the attention of the driver early so that he or she wouldn't pass them, not to mention he was trying to say 'Stop' in his best English.

To both of their delight the truck did stop and a man took a glance outside his window to see two Japanese kids on the middle of the road. The man was hiding his brown hair by his red hat on top of him, he had a white t-shirt under a sleeveless jean jacket, and also his shaved beard that went to his cheeks down to his cheeks could be seen. The man raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"My, now tell me why two Asian kids here are in the middle of nowhere?" the man asked peering down at them. The truck was a bit big and was wide too.

Koushiro stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Do you know where Colorado is?"

The man grinned and with his booming voice he said. "Yeah, it's almost a few miles from here, I just came from Sacramento to Utah and I'm going to a near by town in Colorado, I can give you and your pretty girlfriend a lift."

Koushiro blushed at the girlfriend comment and told Hikari that the nice man will give them a ride to Colorado where Wallace lives, of course he didn't tell her about the girlfriend comment. Hikari beamed at bend down to give a formal thank you.

"Arigatou!" he heard her say. While the two of them went to grab their suitcase and their other things the man scratched his head.

"Did she just spoke to me in Chinese or Japanese?" he questioned himself. When the two teens put their bags on the back of the big wide truck. Koushiro opened the car door and sat next to the man then Hikari sat next to Koushiro.

"Thanks you," said Koushiro being very grateful to the stranger.

"No problem kid! Ah, call me Billy, and you two are?"

"Izumi Koushiro and Yagami Hikari," said Koushiro putting his seatbelt, Hikari followed his movements also putting her seatbelt on.

"Sounds Japanese," Billy said now starting to drive. Koushiro nodded to him looking at the road. Hikari looked at her older friend and did the same actions as he did.

"So why are you and your girlfriend here?" asked Billy trying to start a conversation. Koushiro turned red and waved his hands.

"She no girlfriend! J-Just friend, best friend's sister!" he tried to explain. Hikari raised an eyebrow and questioned herself what was going on to make Koushiro feel uncomfortable. She ignored it and looked at the road, passing by trees and dirt.

Billy laughed and then stopped and said this to himself. "My never knew Japanese people hits on their best friends sister."

Koushiro turned pale and took a peek at a tiered Hikari, who was fighting a battle into sleep or not to sleep. In the end she fell asleep on his shoulders. He gave a groan. '_Why, why did I come here…_'

--

"Whaat?!" cried Daisuke on top of his lungs, he was on the other line. Taichi had just told him that Hikari and Koushiro went on a hiking trip alone. Taichi gave a small satisfied grin and began to wonder how to play with Daisuke's little heart. Then something clicked. He could have advantages of the poor boy, of course he couldn't do that to Takeru since he would figure that he was messing around, but Daisuke on the other hand…

"Yes, Koushiro asked Hikari to accompany him to the woods," said Taichi grinning like a maniac. "They'll be gone for a _whole_ week, _alone_."

Taichi heard the other line hanging up. The brunette stared at the phone that he was holding and gave a cat grin that Tailmon had taught him to do in mischievous times. "He he he he he…."

Once he got back to himself her noticed that it was almost dark in Odaiba. He also imaged Daisuke trying to find more information about Hikari and Koushiro's hiking trip.

--

"We're here!" boomed Billy stopping the truck in a gas station. Koushiro opened his eyes and looked around where he was. He noticed that Billy got off of the truck and then looked down at the extra weight that was on his shoulders, there leaned Hikari sleeping peacefully probably dreaming of her Wallace. Koushiro smiled, she did look peaceful probably having a good dream. He began to shake her trying to wake the girl up, he successfully eventually did wake her up.

"Hikari-san, we're here now. In Colorado," he whispered trying to get her full attention. Which matter of fact it did get her full attention. Koushiro chuckled at her disappointed face.

"Where's the farm?" she questioned.

"Well Billy-san said that we'll be there at least thirty more minutes," he said grabbing his backpack, which held his computer and some other things.

"Oh…" mumbled the girl next to him. Koushiro noticed that Billy was coming towards them and then opened the door. He gave a kind smile to a now awake Hikari and asked both of them if they wanted to eat something. Of course the two of them shook their heads to say a no. Billy shrugged and sat on the drivers' seat. He glanced at the paper that Koushiro had given him, before the kid fell asleep last night.

"This address does look familiar, I'll just drop you off a few yards away from your friends' house."

"Thank you very much," said Koushiro smiling at the older man. Hikari tried to mimic Koushiro but failed miserably. The redhead smirked and chuckled at her determination. In Japanese he began to talk to her. "You know once we get to Wallace's house, I'll try to teach you the English that I know. Sounds good?"

Hikari nodded excited for now trying to master the language called English. Finally the thirty minutes passed by pretty fast. Both Hikari and Koushiro waved at Billy when he left them at the field. Once the truck was gone, Hikari took a deep breath and smiled. Already wanting to see Wallace.

"He was nice," she said now walking in a road that would lead to a house. Koushiro on the other hand, found the man annoying because of the girlfriend comments. Of course he wouldn't tell Hikari that at all. Finally the two of them were now in front of the house, Hikari ran to the house and softly knocked on the door. Waiting only a few seconds Wallace had opened the door.

He was a blond hair boy with blue eyes. Right now he wore brown shorts and a pale red shirt. He grinned when he saw Hikari's smiling face. Then he glanced back at Koushiro holing his two suitcases. Wallace gave a chuckle then spoke Japanese to Hikari. "You're brother got you a chaperone?"

Hikari nodded blushing a bit. "S-Sort of."

He smiled at Hikari and went over to Koushiro taking one suitcase that he was having trouble carrying. Koushiro thanked him and followed him inside the house. It wasn't big nor was it small, but it was a house where everything was kept clean. The three of them entered the living room and sat down, putting the luggage's on the left side of the room. Koushiro sat one the left side of the room leaving the other two sit on the lovers' chair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up at all…" he mumbled scratching his head.

Hikari shook her head. "No it's okay! It was fun anyway, wasn't it Koushiro?"

Koushiro not really paying attention, since he was looking around the place, still nodded.  
"Yeah…fun."

Wallace took a glance at Koushiro then tilted his head. The boy looked extremely familiar, yet he didn't know who exactly he was (besides his name). Hikari noticed this and chuckled a bit. "That's Koushiro Izumi, he's a dig destined like us. He bares the crest of Knowledge. "

Wallace eyes popped open. "I-Izumi-san?"

Koushiro slowly turning his head to face Wallace and Hikari, tilted his head. "What?"

"I'm Wallace…or Willis it's my online pen name," said Wallace putting his hands forward to the redhead. Koushiro smiled and shook his hand.

"I know perfectly well who you are, a couple of years back with Diablomon."

Hikari cocked her head, not fully understanding what was going on. "Diablomon?"

"I'll tell you later Hikari-chan," said Wallace heading for the kitchen. "Anybody thirsty or hungry?"

"I am!" Hikari said raising her hand up. Hikari then ran over to help Wallace with the drinks and food they would get to eat later on. Both of them entered the kitchen laughing along the way.

Koushiro nodded and looked outside the window. All he saw was a road leading to a field full of yellow daisies. He gave a small smirk and then sighed. He couldn't believe he was in America at all. Then something occurred to him.

'_What will Daisuke and Takeru think once they noticed that Hikari and I aren't in Japan?_' he thought. Koushiro shrugged his shoulders and began to look outside.

--

**Houjun Ri**: Finally this is done. Right now I'm starting on chapter four which we will meet Mimi! Haha, I can't believe I used to not like her. I guess it's because the American version screwed her character up. Oh well, yeah some hints of Sorato here and there. Hope you guys enjoyed this even though it seems a bit boring. XD;; Review. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Houjun Ri: **Sorry for the delay. So much homework to do this month, since first semester is going to end soon. Oh well. -**sniffles**- I know I'm failing my history class. -**cries**- Still here's chapter four:3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Chapter Four**

"Wow! Your farm is beautiful Wallace!" exclaimed Hikari looking outside from the living room. Wallace had told them that his parents would be coming home in about two days from today. Right now the three of them are now trying to get to know each other. While they talked between themselves, in front of them were cookies and some hot cocoa in the small table that was sitting there not moving. Koushiro grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and took a small bite.

"I'm still interested on what you do in this farm," said Koushiro taking a glance at Wallace.

"Well my father and I go and pick some crops to sell them on the market on Sundays, but not this Sunday since they're out visiting my sick grandmother in Florida," said Wallace stretching his arm and then putting them on Hikari's shoulder. Koushiro noticed her faint blush that was appearing on her face. Something inside of him didn't like Wallace doing that to Hikari, he knew how much a flirt he can be over some online chats he entered with him.

"W-Why don't Koushiro and I help you on the crops for you to sell them on Sunday?" asked Hikari putting an innocent smile. Wallace blinked a couple of times, while Koushiro almost fell from the couch. She glanced to Koushiro who was right now freaking out by the labor work.

"You don't mind do you Koushiro?"

Koushiro looking at her face, made him feel guilty if he said no to her. This whole week was for Hikari and Wallace together, he should at least cooperate. After all he was living in Wallace's roof in the mean time. The redhead thought about it for awhile then he surrendered to the female Yagami.

"Yeah, I'll help."

Inside his inner self was crying from agony. He was going to work for free. Not to mention he was going to work in a _farm_.

--

"Hikari-chan!!" cried Daisuke running out of his apartment building, leaving his parents dumbfounded. Daisuke jumped the stairs to land on the hard cold cement floor. He needed to find Hikari right now. Today was his chance to shine in front of her! He will rescue her from a very evil computer genius digimon that had kidnapped her from her freedom. Yes, that is how Motomiya Daisuke's imagination worked. Suddenly Daisuke sprinted foreword into the dark streets in the calm neighborhood of Odaiba.

"Hikari-chaan! I will save you from that evil digimon Izumi-senpai!" cried Diasuke running not knowing when to stop at all. What he didn't notice was that two familiar blonds had just seen Motomiya Daisuke in his very weird moment.

"Big brother…was that Daisuke right now?" asked Takeru blinking a couple of times, not wanting his eyes to deceive him. Yamato twitched and shook his head.

"N-No…It can't be," said Yamato crossing his arms, he was still twitching. "A leader like him will never act stupid in front of a place full of people."

Takeru sweat dropped still looking the way that the boy had run to find someone. "Yamato…this is _Daisuke_ we're talking about."

Yamato and Takeru sighed and began to walk to Takeru's apartment building. Inside of Takeru's mind was what the boy, that looked very identical to Daisuke, said while sprinting.

"**Hikari-chaan! I will save you from that evil digimon Izumi-senpai!"**

'_If_ that _was Daisuke…what was that all about…_' he thought walking silently next to his brother.

--

Koushiro's eyes popped wide open when he saw the big field of crops that was right in front of him. What in the world did he agree to do? He looked at the sky and it was extremely sunny and hot right now. He wondered if in Odaiba it was already dark, since it was a different time zone in America. No wonder he felt sleepy and tired all of a sudden. In Odaiba it was already night and he should be in bed sleeping. The redhead sighed and sat on the ground hearing what Wallace had to say.

"Well all we need to do is just grab one of those baskets near the barn, then pick up tomatoes, onions, and cabbage. That's all for this season," said Wallace smiling at Hikari, who blushed.

Koushiro looked up at her and then to Wallace who was right next to her. "And we need to finish by when?"

Wallace gave him a smile. "Today."

Koushiro groaned. He didn't want to do anything, but go on his computer and gain some information that Tentomon had to give to him. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. He sighed and picked him self up and walked to the barn grabbing a basket. He then went to the tomato crops and began to pick up the good juicy vegetable. Hikari went to pick up some cabbage and Wallace went to the onions. The few hours were peaceful, but then the heat began to make them have some troubles. So the three of them stopped and headed to the house to get something to drinks.

"Lemonade or Ice Tea?" asked Wallace going to the kitchen leaving Hikari and Koushiro alone in the dining room. Both of them wanted just a glass of water since they felt hydrated. Wallace chuckled and headed to the fridge to get two water bottles.

"Tough work out there…" mumbled Koushiro almost falling out of the seat. Hikari smiled at the extremely tiered Koushiro who was right in front of her.

"At least it's just for today," said Hikari cupping her face with her palms.

Koushiro nodded and glanced outside the window. Outside there was a light breeze to keep him a little bit cool. He noticed himself that looking outside the window was now one of his hobbies he has been doing since he came here. Something about the yellow daisies seemed hypnotizing and relaxed him.

"Well I guess work for today is done, just have to drive tomorrow to the market," said Wallace putting a water of bottle in front of the two. Koushiro grabbed his and began to drink the cool water inside of it.

"You mean your going to drive?" asked Koushiro raising an eyebrow.

Wallace nodded. Koushiro then began to have a knot in his gut. "Aren't you too young to drive? I mean I know I am…"

Wallace grinned and began to explain to him how he got his drivers license from a magazine. To Koushiro's surprised, it was just a fake ID card that he bought from the magazine store, but it looked exactly like a drivers license. Wallace gave the driver license to Koushiro to check it out and for Hikari and Wallace's amazement he was amusing himself looking at the license over and over again. Wallace and Hikari were going to say something until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," said Wallace standing up from his chair that was in front of Hikari. Koushiro sat on the head of the table while Hikari sat next to his left.

"I wonder if it's his parents," mumbled Hikari cupping her face with her hands. Koushiro shrugged taking more interest in the diver license that was in his hands. Hikari sweat-dropped when he kept mumbling how it was possible for a police not to notice a fake license.

"Woo-hoo!" cried a girl's voice from the front door. "Guess who's here!"

Hikari glanced at the entrance of the dining room and gasped at the person in front of her. "Mimi?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "That's right! Mimi is here!"

Hikari giggled, while the redhead was still focusing on the license in front of him. Mimi glared at him and walked up to Koushiro who was not paying attention to her. Wallace sat in front of Hikari and smiled at her, telling her an eye message that he was a bit scared of the new girl. She shrugged and smiled.

"Helloo!" cried Mimi. There was a vain popping on her temple. "KOUSHIRO-KUUUN! CAN'T I GET A HELLO?! OR A HOW ARE YOU MIMI?!"

Finally Koushiro's head snapped up looking at the new comer. "Oh it's you."

That made Mimi snapped. "You?! It's just you?!"

Wallace and Hikari backed away a bit terrified of the girl who was trying to control her anger, she was really trying hard on not killing the redhead in front of her.

--

"You know Taichi, I think you should have gone to the camping trip with your sister," said Taichi's father, Susumu. Taichi shrugged eating his dinner with his parents. He had to admit he was bored without his little sibling bothering him.

Susumu narrowed his eyes at Taichi and then looked at his wife, Yuuko, peacefully eating her rice. She didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that their daughter were with two unknown boys and one girl. She wasn't safe at all!

"Yuu, aren't you going to say something?" asked Susumu. Yuuko opened her right eye and glanced at her husband. She then blinked.

"What?"

"Taichi should have gone with Hikari to that camping trip," clenched his teeth together. Yuuko shrugged and quietly ate her food.

"I can trust Koushiro to take care of Hikari," she said not paying attention to the over protective father.

"Koushiro?!" he screamed standing up from his chair. He faced his wife. "WHO IS KOUSHIRO?!"

Taichi grinned at his mom. Boy did she know how to push her husbands' buttons. Yuuko smiled at her husband and told him it was one of Taichi's friends.

"And you trust this boy?!" he screamed.

"Of course he was a babysitter, he always took care of Hikari when we used to go out for dinner and Taichi had a soccer practice game," she said. "I used to say he should marry our daughter. It was so cute! His face was flushed and he acc-"

Yuuko couldn't finish her sentence because her husband had ran out of the house into the streets of Odaiba and going to any camping sites that was in Japan. Yuuko smirked and took a sip of her green tea.

"He'll be back in a day or two," she said taking another sip.

Taichi sweat dropped and nodded. '_Good thing she doesn't know that Hikari is in America._' Taichi gulped and shook his head.

'_Or else something bad would happened._'

He looked at his mom content about his overprotective father gone to find his only daughter. She watched her son, who looked nervous. "Taichi more rice?"

Her son shook his head, fearing the wrath of his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Houjun Ri: **Sorry! I damn finals and homework that kept me for writing this. Not to mention leader meeting for church. Grr, well enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Chapter Five**

"Sorry Mimi, I just didn't notice you came," said a redhead rubbing his black eye. When poor Koushiro said the lines '_Oh it's you'_, Mimi had hit him hard then a few minutes later trying to clam herself down. Wallace was holding Mimi down at that time, while Hikari was checking up on the poor computer genius. Hikari was carefully touching his sensitive forehead. Wallace was hugging Mimi from the back, not letting her try to hit the poor teenage boy.

Mimi gave him menacing glares. Koushiro winced and laughed nervously.

"G-Gomenasai…" he mumbled in Japanese.

Wallace sighed sitting Mimi down in the living room, he turned his head back. "Hikari-chan, you can take Koushiro to my father's office. It's upstairs to the left."

Hikari nodded and helped Koushiro up to his feet. Koushiro in the meantime made a mental note _never_ to make Mimi frustrated or mad when she just had a rough day to get to Colorado. He assumed that Mimi's ride had taken hours, making her frustrated because of the ride. Koushiro sighed and didn't notice that Hikari and himself were in a different room.

"Where are we?" he questioned. When he turned his head to look back at Hikari, he let out a groan. "Remind me never to make a girl mad…"

He heard a soft chuckle. "I'll make sure to remember saying that to you."

His black orbs stared at the brown ones in front of him. His lips formed a smile. "Thanks."

Koushiro sighed once he felt something cold in his left eye. He twitched at first but relaxed once the cold patch was in his eye. With his other eye he noticed that Hikari was smiling at him. She looked good when the sun was shining in front of her. Made her look like another Angewomon.

'_Step a long way back Izumi!_' scowled Koushiro trying to get his brain to work. '_Mimi must have really hit me hard!_'

Hikari frowned once his eyes were shut and he began to twitch. "Koushiro-kun are you alright? You're twitching."

Koushiro's body stiffen and he slowly moved his head into a nod. "I-I'm fine. I think Mimi must have hit me really hard."

Hikari's chuckle made Koushiro relax with no hesitation or nervousness. He heard the door open and thought that it must have been Wallace who had just entered the room.

"Mimi is in her room…making it rather…pretty?"

Hikari laughed and hugged her boyfriend. "I'll leave you two alone. Besides I can't make Mimi turn that guest room into a pretty fantasy castle."

Wallace grinned. "You do that."

Hikari gave a quick peck to Wallace and waved at Koushiro who had just seen the scene. When she left Wallace came closer to Koushiro, feeling pity for the computer genius. Wallace took a seat and leaned forward.

"Sorry for not holding her back before she viscously…" He paused wanting to find a good word.

"Attacked me. Slaughtered me?" suggested Koushiro putting some force to the ice packet. Wallace chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it must have been a very long ride for her."

"I remember this one day," Koushiro began to speak, remembering the event when they found out that the Digital World gate was open. It was a few years back, before the new digidestined arrived. "Taichi-san had called me, telling me that the digital world was open. All of us, all the original digidestined, were excited. So I was the one who had been ordered to call Mimi and tell her to come back to Odaiba."

Wallace winced. "What happened?"

"Well…to make things short. I had to pay a lot of money for her room reservations. Not to mention made my day a living hell…" he miserably muttered. "I couldn't get that brand new wireless monitor."

"Sorry to hear that," chuckled Wallace trying to lift the mood up. "Well I guess we should make lunch now."

Koushiro glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall next to a bookshelf. It was at least past twelve, so lunch was needed. It was an important meal of the day too. Koushiro noticed that he was in a library or office. It would have belonged to Wallace's father. His black eyes were fixed on the blond, who was facing him from the back. Koushiro remembered that he had never mentioned his family, saying that there were problems. He also remembered that Wallace had a digimon.

"Wallace-san, where is your digimon?" questioned Koushiro. Wallace turned his back to look at Koushiro.

"He's with Mimi."

The two boys met the girls and a small little bunny digimon in the living room. Mimi didn't take any notice to Koushiro's black eye. She was distracted by Terriermon, who was Wallace's digimon. Hikari did not notice the boys coming in by the little skit that Terriermon was doing. Wallace sighed and shook his head. Koushiro on the other hand was curiously watching Terriermon.

"Ahh! How cuute!" squealed Mimi now crushing the poor digimon. Hikari clapped her hands and finally took notice of Wallace and Koushiro.

"Terriermon was just showing us his small dance," she said motioning to Wallace to sit next to her. Wallace indeed obey Hikari's orders and smiled at Terriermon.

"I don't know what to do with you…" he mumbled.

Terriermon frowned and jumped out of Mimi's arms. "Wallace! You love me and you know it!"

Wallace sighed and put an arm on Hikari's shoulder, making the poor Yagami turn pink. Koushiro was afraid to sit next to Mimi so he sat on a one seat couch, looking at everyone. Terriermon jumped to where Koushiro was and he grinned at him.

"I never would have thought that Wallace's friend would get beaten by a girl," smiled the cute bunny digimon. Koushiro's face made a scowl; he was going to have one hell of a week.

--

"Taichi pick up your room before you go to sleep!" cried Ms. Yagami cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen.

Taichi glanced back at his mother's back, and then his brown eyes took a look at the time. It was already nine at night and his father was not back from the little trip he had when he found out that his baby sister was with one of his best friend. Taichi sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to go to America with Hikari, protecting her from that cruel American boy. Taichi shuddered at the thought of Wallace kissing his baby sister.

"Taichi!"

He opened one of his eyes and looked back at his mother. "What?"

"Pick up your room, there will be no mess around here."

"I'll pick it up later Mom…" he whined.

Yuuko put down a clean dish and walked up to her son. Putting a hand on his shoulder made the poor boy shudder. He had made his mom a tiny bit angry. The brunette slowly turned his head to face his mother; nervously he finally looked at her. She was forcing a happy face, a happy smile, and a happy aura. To his eyes the aura was black, full of anger. A small brown bear that Hikari had made was now dead. It's head was ripped. Nobody even touched it!

Taichi looked at the bear and then back at his mother. She was one deadly woman, each time she forced a smile, a dead stuff animal was dead. The Digidestined of Courage gulped and nodded.

"I-I'll go now."

He had to fear the women of the Yagami Clan, they were fierce and deadly. Somehow he was burned to the women of the Yagami Clan. Even his sister was this deadly if she wasn't listened to. How did his father put up with his mother?

'_I rather not know…_' he thought going to his room.

--

"Wow! I can't wait till tomorrow comes!" cheered Mimi stretching her arms out. Wallace chuckled and smiled at the light brown hair girl, she was happy because tomorrow they would be swimming. It wasn't a beach, but a nice public pool. Mimi stood up and jumped up and down.

"I can't wait to put on my bathing suit," she cheerfully said. She then winked at Hikari. "I know Hikari would make so many boys stare at her and then little Wallace would get jealous!"

The poor young Yagami blushed and felt like hiding in a dark corner. Wallace laughed and patted her head.

"Don't worry Kari-chan, I won't let anybody take you away," he said winking his blue orbs at her. Hikari smiled and nodded.

"Aww! How cute! I promise I will not interrupt anything at all! Not even Koushiro," Mimi said picking up Terriermon and hugging him.

"W-Wallace! Sh-She's squishing me!!" cried Terriermon trying to get some air in his lungs. Both Mimi and Wallace laughed.

Hikari chuckled then stole a glance to a serious Koushiro who was not even paying attention. His face was dark, probably thinking of something serious and not paying attention to the conversation that the four of them were having. Hikari was always fond of him during the Digital Adventures when she was eight years old. He was always thinking of a plan to not get captured by the dark masters. Knowledge and computers was his specialty. Hikari frowned when she saw Koushiro sigh, either of boredom or homesickness.

"So did you bring your swimsuit Hikari-chan?" asked Mimi still squishing Terriermon.

Hikari was brought back to reality and then nodded at Mimi's question. She couldn't have a bad time here in America could she?

She would just have to talk to Koushiro later on the day to make him feel that he is back at home.

--

**Houjun Ri:** Sorry for not updating quick (again). I've been so busy for almost a month; let's just hope I have more time to write. I hate school sometimes. Rawr!


	6. Chapter 6

**Houjun Ri: **Sorry I haven't updated. School has been, ugh. Not to mention I'm also watching Digimon Savers, so it's sort of taking my time. Ahh, I love the main character Masaru. :

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Chapter Six**

"Koushiro! Everybody is ready let's get going!" cried Mimi from downstairs.

Slowly Koushiro sat up and shook his head. He was tiered and it was the second day of living in America with no parent supervision. He gently set foot on the hard wood floor and stood up. Koushiro gave a low yawn and decided to go to the small closet. Pulling out his usual attire he also took out swimming trunks; because today was the day he was going swimming.

"KOUSHIRO!" he heard her yell.

"I should never had met Mimi in first grade…that or I should have never went to that summer camp…" he mumbled putting his trunks in a small black duffle bag and some other things he wanted to bring. Again yawning he walked out of the room when he put on his shoes. Lazily walking down the stairs he met irritated eyes that belonged to the lovely Mimi.

"Well finally we were waiting for you for two hours!" whined Mimi tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Sorry slept late…"

"Jet lag?" questioned Wallace coming from the living room.

Koushiro nodded and felt something on his arm. Looking at his left side he noticed that Hikari was hugging his arm.

"Let's go now! I don't want to be late," she said pulling Koushiro to the main entrance.

Dragging Koushiro, Hikari motioned Wallace and Mimi to either hurry up or be left behind. The two English speakers looked at each other and shrugged. The both of them followed their friends and got in the car letting Wallace drive the car. The pool wasn't very far away from Wallace's home. It just took fifteen minutes to get to the small town.

"We're _heere_!" cried Mimi with excitement. Both Koushiro and Mimi were stuck behind the truck that Wallace owned while Hikari was on the front with Wallace. Koushrio stared at the excited Mimi with boredom. He sighed and got out of the car without so much enthusiasm. The four of them got inside the building and then separated to go and change.

--

Iori slowly stood up. Panting for the hits he had received from his grandfather's wooden sword, he moved forward to attack the old man. He had missed by a two centimeters, making it easy for his grandfather to regain his posture and attack him. Instead he had let Iori take a break from all the practice.

Iori walked out of the dojo and stepped outside taking two deep breaths. He missed his little digimon partner that had always supported him and be there for him.

"Iori!"

Iori turned around to see Taichi, the former leader of the digidestine. Iori blinked his green eyes confusedly, by the actions of Taichi. The brunette stopped and panted from all the running he did in Odaiba. While catching his breath Iori cocked his head to the left, wondering why he was running.

"I-Iori…I…I need a place to live…"

His green eyes almost bulged open. Did he hear Taichi right?

"Taichi-san…did you get kicked out of your house?"

The older digidestined boy looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"Well…in order for you to ask that question. You would have gotten kicked out of your own home correct?" Iori asked thoughtfully. "You either got some girl pregnant or you are now gay or you broke your mom's one million yen vase."

Taichi chuckled and shook his head. Sure he never talked to the youngest member of the group, but this kid sure did have some good imagination. Taichi nervously scratched the back of his head. Should he tell the truth or go with that lie?

Taichi looked deep into Iori's eyes, trying to find some sort of betrayal. This of course made Iori a bit uncomfortable, being watched intensively made him nervous and scared. Did he do something wrong to Hikari's older brother?

"T-Taichi-san?"

Nothing.

Taichi found no betrayal inside the boy that he was standing in front of him. This would mean that he could finally tell the boy. The brunette sighed and gave up. He was going to tell Iori the whole truth that was making him go insane.

"Iori…I need someone to talk to and that would be you because…well…you're trustworthy," she mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

Iori blinked and nodded. He did not understand why he was chosen to listen to the holder of courage, but he did.

"Well…you…see…" Taichi suddenly stopped and from the back of his head he felt something chilly. Shivering he decided it was a warning of some sort. Very slowly he turned around; he met Daisuke's hair coming towards him. Anxiously looking both ways he grabbed Iori's hand and both of them hid in a dark alley. The younger and older digidestine noticed that Daisuke was running at least fifty miles per second. Taichi sighed in relieved that Daisuke had not seen them.

"W-Was that Daisuke-san?" asked Iori, his green eyes wide looking at the direction that his leader went. "What's going on with him today?"

Iori turned around and noticed that Taichi was banging his head on the wall. "T-Taichi-san?!"

Taichi sighed again in frustration and tiredness.

"Why are you banging your head on the wall?"

"I really need to see Jyou for this mental help…" said Taichi banging his head again.

Iori sweat dropped, he seriously had weird friends.

--

Koushiro took a deep breath and sighed. He was holding a cold cola and very slowly took some sips of it. He was waiting for the girls to come out while Wallace went out to get something in the car. Without even noticing he was being surrounded by girls secretly. Some girls passed by and began to giggle at him. When he finally noticed he raised an eyebrow, questioning their actions.

What was so damn funny?

"Koushiro, there you are!" waved Mimi telling him to come to them.

Koushiro made another sigh and walked over to the two girls. Mimi was wearing a white two piece with red polka dots. He then turned to Hikari who was bashfully hiding behind Mimi, trying to cover herself. He tilted his head, questioning her. Hikari looked away still pink in the cheeks.

Mimi noticed Koushiro's actions and turned around facing Hikari. "Hikari-chan! You need to face your fears!"

"T-This isn't a good idea…" whined Hikari.

"What's going on?" asked Koushiro, his hand now wet from the cold cola in his hand. He then switched it to the other hand.

Mimi huffed and put her hands on her hips, turning her head to the back she faced Koushiro. "She's shy because of the two piece she's wearing."

"Eh? Taichi actually let you bring a two piece?" asked Koushiro to Hikari a bit shocked.

Hikari hesitantly shook her head. "N-No…I disobeyed him…"

"Koushiro! Tell her to stop hiding!" whined Mimi giving him the puppy eyes.

Koushiro shook his head and walked in front of Hikari. "It can't be that ba…"

Koushiro stopped his tracks and looked at Hikari. She had a cute pink two piece with yellow stripes. It looked really good on her and he wondered why she was worked up into such little thing.

"I-It's bad isn't it?" said Hikari crossing her arms nervously. "I look to childish to wear this I know…I should just change…"

"No! Don't do that Hikari-chan! Koushiro!" yelled Mimi glaring at the red head. She softly hit the back of his head and glared at him. "Say that it looks good on her! Give her some positive comments!"

Koushiro noticed Mimi and wondered why she had slapped him. "What?"

Mimi crossed her arms and tried to calm her anger down. "Kou-kun…"

Koushiro gulped and knew that Mimi was mad at him. Each time she calls him '_Kou-kun_' it would mean danger for him. "Hikari you look really good on that!" he blurted out, not wanting to get hit by Mimi.

"Really?" asked Hikari.

Koushiro nodded giving some looks back at Mimi, wondering if he had done a good thing. He did because Mimi was smiling at him. Sighing in relief, Wallace had finally showed up. The blond stared at both Mimi and then Hikari. He smiled and walked to Hikari, putting an arm around her waist.

"My, you look good," Wallace said winking at her.

Both Mimi and Koushiro felt like barfing. They just had to leave the couple alone and let them have their privacy. The two older teens excused themselves and left. Koushiro took a glance back, noticing that Hikari seemed a bit uncomfortable being left alone with a boy. '_It's my job to watch her, but…_' he looked at the girl beside him. '_She wouldn't want me going near them…Sorry Hikari-chan…_'

--

Takeru sat on the couch reading a book. He was at Sora's house having lunch with his brother and his girlfriend, but lunch was not ready yet. He felt a sudden shiver in his spine and looked around the room. His brother, Yamato was helping Sora with lunch back in the kitchen. Takeru shrugged his shoulders and ignored the feeling even if it kept nagging him.

In Iori's house, Taichi had finally confessed to Iori and Jyou, who Iori had called to check up on Taichi, the whole story behind Hikari and Koushiro going to America also how he had to hide that secret. The brunette was in tears of frustration and sadness when he suddenly felt a pang of brotherly senses. Something was not right…

Meanwhile…

"HIKARI!!!" yelled Daisuke looking inside a small play house in the park. "HIKARI-CHAAN!!!"

Daisuke looked both ways when he saw an older man who looked familiar. He had brown hair and dark eyes, like his senpai…Could it really be Taichi's father? Daisuke blinked and stayed still, when he heard him yell his daughters' name.

"You're also looking for Hikari-chan?" asked Daisuke.

The man looked back at him. "Ah, you're Taichi and Hikari's friend! Motomiya Daisuke!"

Daisuke nodded proudly and grinned stupidly. '_Ha! Taichi and Hikari's dad would never remember Takeru at all!_'

"We must…" began Susumu Yagami.

Daisuke got the hint and nodded. "Get Hikari from…"

"THAT COMPUTER NERD!" both of them yelled running to a near by camping sight. Both of them had now joined forces to find one of their most important persons.

--

**Houjun Ri: **Ahh! Finally done with chapter six! No, I'm not bashing Wallace if that's what everybody is thinking! I'm just making everybody that is close to Hikari being over protective. Haha… Anyway now I must watch Digimon Savers. I am starting to like Masaru quite a lot…might make a crossover when this is done…Hmm. Anyway review please. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Houjun Ri: **Well it's the beginning of February! That would mean a whole lot of projects before Presidents week. Uuugh. I'm not up for it right now. Lol, well here's chapter seven. Enjoy:3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Chapter Seven**

"So we're finally here in the pool!" said Mimi excited because of how wide the pool was. Behind her was Koushiro, who was already bored to his mind.

"That's nice…" he muttered rubbing the back of his neck and his eyes shifting to another area.

Mimi puffed her cheeks and walked over to Koushiro yanking his left ear. "Now listen well Koushiro!"

Koushiro winced and did not move because he knew how much pain it would cause. He decided to hear Mimi's speech and not talk while she was talking. That would be disrespecting her and he surely did not want to disrespect Mimi at all time.

"Y-Yes Mimi-chan?"

"Hikari and Wallace are having a good time and I will no-"

"Hello!" said another voice speaking English.

Mimi stopped her speech and looked over at a girl with a one light purple piece bathing suit. Her hair was short light brown and her eyes were milky chocolate. She was waving at both Mimi and Koushiro, who were noticing her existence. Mimi cleared her throat and lets go of Koushiro's ear. Meanwhile Koushiro was rubbing his poor ear and watched the girl.

"Hi! May I help you?" said Mimi in perfect English that surpassed Koushiro's.

"Oh! Well…I-I was…"the girl suddenly blushed and looked down at her feet, finding them more interesting. Slowly her eyes looked at Koushiro and she turned beat red. Koushiro cocked his head to the left, not understanding why the girl was turning a different color.

Mimi frowned already not liking the girl. She knew how American girls could be when a foreign guy comes to their school or even their area that they lived in. Mimi forced a smile and cleared her throat. "Well? What is it?"

"I-I was wondering if your friend w-would like to have a drink…" she muttered, mentally hitting herself for saying such weird thing.

"OK," said Koushiro not giving a second thought. Mimi and the girl looked at him in surprise, however Mimi's expression was more of a 'what the hell?!' face.

In Japanese Mimi began to hiss at him. "What are you doing?"

Also in his Japanese language he responded. "All she wants was to give me a drink no?"

"You idiot! She's asking for a date!" almost yelled Mimi wanting to rip Koushiro's head.

"Uh-huh…sure, well I'll be back."

With that Koushiro and the girl left a dumbstruck Mimi at the pool. It took Mimi a few minutes to regain herself. Shaking her head twice she noticed that Wallace and Hikari were to her right looking at her weird.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikari holding a drink. Wallace was licking his mint ice cream that he had ordered from the food shack near the pool. It would be an excuse for him not to swim, since he would wait thirty minutes before getting into the pool.

"That Koushiro! He just went with an American girl!" hissed Mimi in Japanese so that the people around her wouldn't know what she was talking about her.

Wallace raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So?! She seems like a bimbo! She just came walking in here and took him away!" said Mimi crossing her arms glaring at the girl who was right now with Koushiro by his side. Both of them were laughing and getting a bit too friendly.

"I don't like her," hissed Mimi clutching her teeth together.

Wallace sighed. "Let him have some fun, besides he needs a girl with him right now."

Hikari stood silent and watched Koushiro and the girl together laughing. "Yeah."

"Eeh? Hikari-chan? You agree?" asked Mimi frowning.

'_No…I don't agree with this…_' she thought bitterly. "He seems bored almost all the time, let him have some fun."

Mimi pouted and huffed. "Fine…then let us have some fun then!"

The two younger teens nodded and left to get inside the pool all except Wallace who had to wait thirty minutes before he could go swimming. Mimi was teaching Hikari how to swim, while Wallace was amusing himself. Finally Koushiro and the American girl came towards them. Mimi stopped teaching Hikari how to swim, which was bad because now Hikari was almost drowning.

"My…if it isn't Koushiro-_san_…"

Koushiro winced at the '-san' part. He knew Mimi was mad at him for ditching her, but the girl next to him was being so kind to him. He noticed Hikari clutching to the bars trying hard not to drown herself. He smiled at her effort to swim, he remembered that Taichi, Hikari, and himself went to the pool that was near their elementary school and were teaching Hikari how to doggy paddle. She of course was afraid to drown, so Taichi began to call her 'neko' almost all week after the little incident that happened to her at the pool.

"Neh…Hikari-neko trying hard to swim?" he teased her in Japanese. Hikari blushed and hid her face under the water. Koushiro chuckled at her motions and decided not to tease her anymore.

"I-Izumi…?" questioned his new friend who was next to him.

Koushiro blinked and smiled. "Ah, this is Yoshida Kazumi, she doesn't know any Japanese but her father is Japanese and her mother is American."

Mimi frowned and looked away from the girl. Wallace waved at Kazumi and Hikari just stared at the brunette girl.

"Hello…" she said in English waving at Hikari, her smile was so sincere. "O-Oh wait…umm…?"

Kazumi looked at Koushiro pleadingly. Koushrio chuckled and nodded.

"Hikari, Yoshida-san says hello to you," said Koushiro giving her a hand to get out of the water. Once she did Wallace gave her a towel, he also did the same for Mimi.

"Hello," said Hikari in English.

Kazumi smiled brightly at her and took her hand. "It's so nice to meet you…umm…?"

"Yanagi…H-Hikari," she whispered still starring at the girl in front of her.

"Ah, so you know the basics of English that's good," Kazumi said trying to be friendly to the younger girl. Hikari took sometime to answer her question, Wallace had been teaching her the very basics of English, but it was still not getting better.

"Yoshida-san wanted to hang out with us if that's alright with you three?" asked Koushiro.

Mimi stubbornly looked away and shrugged. "I really don't care."

"I don't mind at all, the more the merrier," Wallace grinned at Koushiro and Kazumi.

Hikari shrugged looking away from the girls chocolate milk eyes. All she wanted to do right now was go home and sleep, something was bothering her and she wanted to know what it was. Her eyes glanced up at Kazumi who was talking to Koushiro about something she didn't understand. Hikari didn't like the feeling that she was having right now, wasn't she supposed to have a good time with Wallace instead of worrying what Koushiro and Kazumi were talking about?

"Wa-Wallace…" whispered Hikari trying to get the attention from her boyfriend.

The blond and the others looked back at Hikari.

"Kari-chan?" questioned Wallace going by her side.

"I don't feel so well…" she whispered to him so that nobody else would hear her. Wallace's bright blue eyes looked worried and his head nodded.

"I'll get you back home, is that better?"

Hikari shook her head up and down, telling him is was a good idea. Mimi and Koushiro's eyes met with full of worry. Kazumi also looked worried hoping that nothing wrong had happened to Hikari. The group bid their fair well to Kazumi, but Kazumi had asked Wallace where he had lived to visit Hikari so that she could give her something when she feels better. The group walked all the way where the changing room was. When they were done changing they went to the trunk and Wallace drove his friends back to his home.

Wallace turned off the engine and looked back at Hikari who was in the back seat with Mimi. "Kari-chan…feeling better?"

Hikari nodded holding her stomach. On the way Mimi was rubbing her back trying to relax her. The teenagers got out of the car and entered the house.

"I'll take Hikari to her room," Mimi took Hikari's arm. "You two go make dinner or order a pizza."

Mimi dragged Hikari to her pink palace room, which for the mean time belonged to Mimi. Mimi closed the door and told Hikari to sit down.

"Your right you don't look so good," muttered Mimi looking at the flushed face of Hikari's. Mimi sighed and put her hand on Hikari's forehead. It was burning!

"Wow…second day in America and you're getting sick!" exclaimed the holder of Sincerity.

"N-Not really…"

"Don't lie to me Hikari; I can see it with my own eyes!"

"I'm fine Mimi-chan…"

Mimi again sighed and crossed her arms looking at the poor Yanagi sitting on her pink bed. "I wish Sora was here…she would know what to do…even in the digital world…even Taichi…"

Mimi blushed and looked away from Taichi's little sister, who was questioning her by raising her eyebrow.

"What about my brother Mimi?"

"N-Nothing…Ah! I think I hear Wallace call my name! Well better go! You should sleep and rest okay? Okay well take care! I'll come back in a few minutes!"

With that Mimi shut the door, leaving the poor youngest Yanagi alone in the pink bedroom palace. Hikari sighed and smiled.

"I knew she liked him."

Hikari giggled and laid down trying to sleep.

--

**Houjun Ri:** Let us have some competition for Hikari. Haha I feel bad for her right now, but oh well! Oh yeah, one-sided Michi for Michi fans…Kinda a weird couple. I might have to start reading some Michi fanfics, since I have no clue how to write them. Sorry no Taichi and his brotherly senses in this chapter, maybe the next chapter. Also does anybody know when Tales of Symphonia OVA is going to begin? Was it June or May? I forgot…well review please!


	8. Chapter 8

****

Houjun Ri: Whoaaa. So long I haven't written this and I feel ubber bad! I'm so sorry!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

****

Chapter Eight

Mimi came downstairs with a worried look on her face. Koushiro was on the desk using his laptop and Terrirormon on top of his head annoying him. Wallace was on the kitchen ordering a Hawaiian and pepperoni pizza. Koushiro looked up at Mimi, making the small poor digimon fall out of his head.

"Hey!" it cried.

"Mimi-san…is Hikari-chan alright?" questioned Koushiro standing up. After Mimi had taken Hikari out of the living room to take her to her room, he remembered that one day in the Digital World where Hikari felt ill. He felt scared; it was his responsibility to make sure that she was alright. Taichi wasn't here at the mean time, so he had to look out for her.

Mimi looked back at Koushiro giving him a disapproved face. "Just because it's your responsibly to take care of her doesn't mean you should treat her like that only…"

Koushiro frowned and was about to reply, but stopped himself when Wallace came. Terriormon stood up and ran to Wallace. Complaining that Koushiro had threw him off his head. Wallace chuckled at his digimon.

"The pizza will be coming in twenty minutes…anyway, how's Kari?" asked Wallace putting down Terriormon on the floor. He began to complain.

Mimi sighed and rubbed her elbows nervously. "She just has a fever, not too big though. All she needs is rest for today."

Koushiro stood silent while Wallace nodded understanding. Mimi also stood silent while watching Koushiro. She knew something he didn't know. Mimi sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well we can't do anything right now, except let her rest. That's about it."

"Yeah…"sighed Wallace. "What now though?"

Mimi grinned and ran to the television screen and began digging inside the cabinet filled with movies. She pulled out a couple of dozen DVD's or tapes and showed it to the boys. "Scary movies of course! Pizza plus scary movies will equal the fun!"

Wallace began to think and agreed with the idea. Koushiro however disagreed.

"I think I'll go to my room and study."

Mimi frowned. "Study for what? Hmmm?"

"There's a biology test when I get back. Also emailing Taichi about Hikari-chan's con-"

Koushiro was now being strangled by Mimi. Wallace watched in surprise, Mimi was one tough and rough girl. Mimi didn't let go until she felt the need to stop strangling Koushiro with her arm. Fighting for breath, Koushiro wondered what he had done wrong.

"M-Mimi-san...!!"

"Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Taichi." was her strong words.

Wallace gulped and Terriormon watched in horror. Finally Mimi had let go of Koushiro letting the poor boy get free air. Mimi panted and wondered why she did such thing. Oh right, he was going to tell Taichi about Hikari's condition. That would be bad for both Koushiro _and_ Hikari, that is if Taichi knew about it. Mimi put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Koushiro! Do you know how bad this would be if Taichi knew about Hikari's condition?!" yelled Mimi.

The two boys and the digimon backed away. They were scared of the girl right in front of them. Who knows what moves she has hidden inside. Koushiro just stood silent as he kept staring at the new worried Mimi. Gulping he wanted to change his decision of going to America. Why had he said yes to Hikari? Doom was coming towards him.

--

Hikari sighed as she laid on her bed, her thinking of the new girl with Kourshiro had given her a slight headache. The young girl sat up and looked outside the window that showed many fields of flowers. Smiling, she gave in a sigh. Who was she to get jealous of some American girl who was with Koushiro? Frowning she began to think of that small phrase.

'_Wait, I'm jealous?_' she thought surprised a the idea.

Hikari was never really spoiled in the family, she was an understandable child. However, she never gave in a thought that she would ever get jealous. Both her parents treated Taichi and herself equally, of course there was this one problem when Hikari began to grow as more womanly, there were more certain rules for her only. Biting her lip, she stood up from the bed and walked around the room. She had a secret American boyfriend, Wallace. So how? How can she be jealous of Kazumi?

Stopping right in front of the window, she had seen how those yellow flowers began to swoon over and follow the rhythm of the wind. It gave her a sense of feeling that things would turn out right. Now frowning again, she walked towards the door. She needed to get a hold of Miyako, she would most likely guide her how to get rid of the problems. Twisting the knob she opened the door and saw a certain red-head about to enter another room.

Not being able to do anything at all she stood frozen, either by surprise or shock.

The other figure also stopped and turned around looking at a gazed Hikari. "Hikari?"

"…"

Now worried, Koushiro turned his whole body so he could face her. "Hikari, are you alright?"

Not knowing what to do, she felt a sudden heat coming to her cheeks. She gave a small sound like and 'eep' then backing away she stepped back inside the door and fling the door to close right in front of Koushiro. Outside was a very confused computer boy.

'_W-Why?!_' her mind cried, wanting to know answers.

--

"So that's what happened…" sighed Taichi telling everything to Iori.

Iori sat on his couch sipping his tea that he had made. Not long after Taichi had a dramatic moment of the wall and the older brunette, Iori had decided to talk to old leader at his house, where there would be tea and cookies that his mother had brought last night. Taichi agreed and now here they were, talking about the big secret that Taichi had hidden from everybody. There stood Taichi on the other couch facing Iori, this huge secret was killing him slowly.

"What do I do…" he whined taking a cookie from the tray.

Putting down the cup filled with tea, Iori began to see the older digidestined eye to eye. "Hikari-san is like an older sister role model for me since I first met her. I know her choices are not to be selfish or rude to just leave her house to go to America for at least one week with Wallace. I think the best choice of her was to take Koushiro-san as her guardian, however, I also think it would be a good choice for you to also go to America so that your parents wouldn't get to suspicious."

"But soccer practices are he-"

"If you care and love your sister you would go," insisted Iori with eyes like stone.

Taichi stared at the younger digidestine, he was amazed at the determination that the small boy had. Looking down Taichi began to think, he was always there for Hikari at all times. Why couldn't he just go and protect his younger sibling? Soccer practices could probably be made up. Smiling he looked at Iori, who was blinking his eyes confused.

"Thank's Iori."

"You're very welcome."

Taichi stood up and thanked his for the advice and hospitality. Iori once again said it was no problem and stood at the door way bidding a fair well to Taichi. Once Taichi left, Iori stood at the front door, wondering why people come to him for advices. He was just a kid for the love of kami. Almost about to close the door Takeru was walking around the hall.

"Hey Iori."

Iori stopped and noticed his DNA partner. "Hello."

"Did I just see Taichi leave your apartment?" he asked wondering what the old leader would be doing here at Iori's house.

Iori nodded and decided not to tell Takeru about the talk that both Taich and him had just had. He felt as if he was betraying Takeru, but it was for the best. "He just needed a place to stay for awhile."

Takeru blinked his blue eyes. "He got kicked out of his house?"

"That's what I thought."

"Man, he must have confessed something like being gay or having a child at his age," said Takeru giving in a nervous grin.

"That too."

--

****

Houjun Ri: That took like… very long to post this. I apologize, but I have been busy with school related stuff. Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this very, active chapter? xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Houjun Ri: **Can I say… SORRY!? I know I have not posted since like a year and six months or so. I am deeply sorry, but guess what? I AM going to finish this because I said so! I want it done by December or so. No it's this story is not coming to the end yet. Also I need to um … beta read the older chapters. I want to destroy it because the grammar is just … JUST SO BAD! Oh my gosh… well enjoy this! I'll try to update this monthly from now on or you'll see an update with in two weeks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this at all!

**Chapter Nine**

Koushiro blinked as he just stared at the door in front of him. Hikari had just slammed it right in front of his face.

But … why!?

He had done nothing to cause her to be angry at him. Hikari was not like Mimi, she was reasonable and thinks of her actions. He knew that she never tended to hurt peoples feelings, but what she had done a few moments ago had really hurt him. Not only hurt, but he began to feel worried. What had he done wrong this time? And to Hikari especially!

_Just because it's your responsibility to take care of her doesn't mean you should treat her like that only…_

Those words that Mimi had said to him began to hit him with a hammer. Had he really been treated her like a responsibility than a friend? Was that the reason she was mad at him? It was the second day that they had come to America, and everything was coming down on him! He glared at the door that was separating Hikari and himself. He decided to apologize, so he softly knocked on her door.

There was no response.

"Hikari-chan…I'm sorry if you're angry at me," he began. He bit his bottom lip, what else could he say?

"Umm… if you need to talk to anyone, I'm just a couple of rooms down the hall… Mimi and Wallace are downstairs watching horror movies…"

It was lame, but it was all he could say at this point. Starting tomorrow he would not treat her as a responsibility and treat her more of a friend that she is. Slowly he dragged himself to his room.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Hikari sat on the floor and her back was against the door. Her eyes were wide with shock and her hands cupped her face. Why had she done that? Why has she frozen and close the door in front of Koushiro? Why was her heart racing for the wrong guy? To sum it all up…

Just what the hell was going on with her.

She loved her boyfriend dearly, to the point she made a trip half around the world just for him. When she saw him her heart skipped every time he gave her that heartwarming smile of his. His blue eyes giving her a sense of happiness. She longed for his lips to claim hers, but would she be able to do it since she is now having second doubts?

No, she _loved_ her boyfriend. There were no doubts in her relationship with Wallace.

But what was this feeling for the computer redhead? She was a bit angry when she saw Kazumi near Koushiro and acting so _friendly_ towards him. She also did not like that little green monster inside of her yelling at her that she hated Kazumi for being near her dear friend.

Hikari sighed. "It's just a sudden feeling that I'm having today…"

She clutched her chest. "It'll go away tomorrow and I'll apologize to Koushiro properly… right now I just need to rest…"

Hikari slowly stood up and walked towards her bed. She sat down and felt the comfort that the bed was giving her. She laid down and closed her eyes.

"Everything will be fine…" she muttered. "Everything…"

Soon she fell into deep slumber and began to dream about her gorgeous American boyfriend.

--

Taichi sighed as he sat down on his chair and faced the family computer. He grabbed his mouse and began to click on the email icon. Finally a blank email document appeared. The problem was, how to get in contact with Koushiro before the week ends?

'_It's worth a try…hell why not,_' thought Taichi trying furiously on the keyboard.

He needed his sister back. Why? Well the sudden bad feeling he had at Iori's place was not a good one and he didn't like it one bit. Heck, call him an overprotective brother, but he deeply cared about his sister!

The typing stopped and he began to read his composed email.

'_Yo Koushiro!_

_Hey, how is everything going in America? Is it hot over there where you guys are? Well, how did you guys arrive there? It better have gone smooth Izumi! Actually I was wondering if I should go over there and take a good look at the Wallace kid. Tell me … he's not flirting with her too much right? You didn't leave them alone right? Well reply back as soon as you can!_

_Take care,_

_Taichi_

_PS: Again … why is Mimi there?!_

_PSS: Tell Hikari that mom and dad miss her dearly. And yeah, I kinda do miss her brother some voice.'_

Taichi nodded with approval and clicked the '**send**' button. He would slowly catch a conversation with him and the give him a sneak attack by asking him if he would open a portal in his computer, so he will be able to reunite with his sister once and for all. Nodding at his plan, he smirked. All her needed to do was ask a favor from two of his best friends. Sora and Yamato.

Boy were are they in for it now.

--

**Tap. Tap. Tap. **

_Click_**. **

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

It was all the noise that Koushiro's room was making. His onyx eyes were distant and foggy. His lips were formed into a frown, and all his fingers did was to type on the keyboard at his own super speed. His Pineapple computer was right in front of him, showing him screens of undefined text. He slowly raised his hand and scratched the back of his right ear. Then he continued typing once more.

Izumi Koushiro was distracting himself with his computer until a sudden '_You got mail_' cute voice from his computer interrupted him. Blinking slightly, he dragged his mouse to the email icon and clicked on it. Soon an email from Taichi took over his computer screen. His eyes scanned the message and he smiled.

'_Taichi you overprotective idiot…_' he thought as he began to wonder what to type to his dear friend. His head moved slightly to the left and stared at the wall that would perhaps blocked the view to Hikari's room that she was staying at. He frowned, if he was going to tell Taichi the whole truth, then why would he feel worried?

Koushiro began to wonder. '_What to say to him…._'

How he hated being a chaperone? How he was mean to his little sister by just thinking of her as a responsibility rather than a true friend? How he had left Wallace and her alone today at the pool while his slithering hands got to her waist?

Maybe he wouldn't put the last choice of words. He didn't want to get punched by Taichi ever again…

He closed his eyes and leaned back. What to say to the overprotective Yagami?

'_Taichi really cares about his little sister. I wouldn't know how he's feeling right now. If I had a cute little sister like Hikari would I also be overprotective?_' he mused as he was still leaning back from his chair. '_How does Hikari-- whoa wait … cute?_'

He stopped leaning back and was now in a sitting straight posture. His lips and eyes twitched with slight discomfort at the thought. Since when did he ever call Yagami Hikari cute?

Yagami Hikari was always by her brothers side constantly when they were younger. It looked like a nice sibling relationship to Koushiro. He always knew that she had brown hair and chocolate milk eyes. She was best friends with TakaishiTakeru, Yamato's younger brother. Her digimon partner was Tailmon and her crest was Light. She was always helped the digimon and people whenever they needed the help. She's a very kind girl.

But just what made her cute?

Ever since the great battle of Apocalymon, he had babysat Hikari a few times whenever Taichi had soccer practice or when their mother would call him and ask him to baby-sit her until Taichi came back from practice. He always taught her how to use the computer much more properly than her brother ever uses it. They used to play video games and laugh at whoever lost. However, he never really saw her as a good friend, just as Taichi's little sister or his responsibility for awhile.

**Thonk.**

Koushiro's forehead met the wooden desk. Even from way back before, he always considered Hikari as a responsibility or Taichi's sister. He never treated her like a true friend she is. It wasn't his fault really, he was too busy figuring out about the mysteries of the Digital World. He let out a miserable sigh. '_I really need to hang out with people more often to get used to the social thing…_'

When Taichi left the elementary school about two years ago. Koushiro always walked Hikari to the High School that Taichi attended, but he never really made a good long decent conversation with her really. All he asked was '_how was class for you today?_' and '_see you tomorrow_' whenever he dropped her at Taichi's school.

But when…when did he start noticing Yagami Hikari? He had (more or less) never acknowledged her presence when she was younger, except the one time when she fell ill and Taichi had punch the lights out of him that day back in the Digital World.

He knew that it didn't start when he graduated from elementary school. They had rarely talked to each other at all. He was busy, once again, figuring things out about the problems in the Digital World and the new digidestines. Probably the only time he took careful notice was when they went to Hong Kong to send the digimon back to the Digital World. He had to be careful about those sneaky Chinese trio siblings that were flirting with young Hikari. This time he didn't really see her as a responsibility, he just didn't want those siblings flirting with her too much. Finally after the battle she had with MaloMyotismon, she began to let her hair grow a little and become a bit more friendly to Koushiro and the rest of the older digidestines.

She really was a cute girl besides looks. She deeply cared about her friends and wanted to learn more about the Digital World with Koushiro along with Ken who was also becoming curious.

Koushiro sighed. "I really did treat Hikari-chan bad…what a horrible person I am…"

Looking and rereading the email, Koushiro began to respond back. He had mentioned about how they came here, took a ride from a strange truck driver, and how he had left Hikari alone with Wallace once. He didn't mention the fact that she was feeling a bit ill at this time. He also asked why he even wanted to come _now_ in the first place? He also typed about Mimi being (more or less) a big help to him with taking care of Hikari.

Once rereading his response, he clicked the '**send**' button. He glanced back at his clock and decided he should go to sleep since it was already ten at night. Shutting down his computer and closing it, he walked to his bed and laid there. Tomorrow would probably be a better day for him.

--

"Yeeey! We're going shopping!" cried Mimi with delight as she hugged the poor bunny digimon to death.

"I-I'm dying!" it cried out loud, trying to struggle from Mimi's grasp. Of course the girl paid no attention to the digimon.

Koushiro ignored his friend and continued eating the delicious pancake that Wallace had made. Who knew the boy could cook?

Hikari gave a small smile to Mimi and began to pity the poor digimon, who had just been grabbed as a victim. Her eyes then slowly averted to the redhead computer genius who was interested in his pancakes. A small blush appeared in her face, realizing this she immediately shook her head. Her small blush was gone, and her boyfriend now placed himself next to her.

"Like the pancakes Izzy?" asked Wallace, his lips forming a grin. Hikari tilted her head, since when was Koushiro known as 'Izzy'?

Koushiro snapped his attention to the blond. "Huh? Oh yeah, well I never knew you could cook."

This made the blond boy laugh. "You never really asked."

Koushiro sweat dropped. "Point taken."

Mimi frowned. "Helloooo? Isn't anyone excited that we're going shopping?!"

Terriormon was finally out of the grasp of the strong Tachikawa. The small digimon ran to his partner and cried on his lap. "You don't love me at all do you!? Whaaa!"

Wallace patted his digimon, while Mimi ignored the scene. Hikari and Koushiro sweat dropped as Mimi was now looking rather dreamy and muttering about cute dresses while she was ignoring the poor digimons accusations of her.

"Well when are we--" Mimi was rudely interrupted by the phone. Wallace quickly left Hikari's side and left her with a crying Terriormon.

"How ruuude," muttered Mimi glancing at the phone that had rudely interrupted her.

Hikari smiled at Mimi, she was very glad that the older girl was here with her. It made thing feel a bit at ease. Turning her attention to Koushiro, who had finished his pancakes, she wondered if the boy was still mad at her. She wouldn't blame him. Yesterday she was very rude to him and shutting the door right in front of him showed no respect. What kind of person was she turning to?

"Ah; Hikari-chan," piped Koushiro grabbing her full attention.

"Eh?" she took a glance at the redhead genius.

"Your brother emailed me last night," he announced. This caused Mimi to pay her attention to Koushiro as well. "He said that your mom and dad miss you a lot. Taichi also misses you too."

Hikari grumbled. "I've just been away for two days and they're already missing me like I was gone for years…"

Koushiro chuckled at the younger girl in front of him. It was good that she was being her usual self and was not angry at him. His eyes then moved to Mimi, who looked interested for some reason. "What?"

"What did you tell Taichi-san?" Mimi asked curiosity filling her brain.

"Oh, just how Hikari and I came to America smoothly and everything seems to being going alright."

"Ah…"

At this point Wallace had come inside the kitchen and smiled at them brightly. "We should go to the mall now. Kazumi said she'll meet us there in the afternoon to watch a movie."

The two girls in the room frowned. Mimi of course spoke up. "Why is she coming?"

Wallace walked up to Koushiro and nudged his shoulders. "Because of this guy."

Koushiro blinked his eyes. "What?"

"Figures…" muttered the two unpleasant girls.

--

Taichi had been sleeping on the keyboard for a few hours. He had sent an email to Koushiro long ago and was waiting for his reply. Of course one of his eye lids slowly opened up as he heard the door bell ring. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed the new email that he had received long ago. He clicked it and began to read it.

He reread it again and again.

"Oh he's inside the study room, he's been there for the whole day yesterday!" announced his mom from the living room.

Taichi of course was not paying attention. His eyes were glued to the monitor.

'_I'm sorry Taichi-san, but I did leave Hikari-chan and Wallace alone yesterday for a couple of hours. I'm sure everything went okay with them, since they seemed to be alright, Hikari-chan was unharmed._'

Those words kept repeating over and over again inside his brain. Of course some of the words were left out. So all he could see was:

_Hikari-chan and Wallace alone._

_Alone_.

_Alone_..

_Alone_…

Finally the overprotective personality took over, he snapped, and grabbed his wild hair, attempting to rip it all off. He screamed.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KOUSHIRO! YOU LET HIKARI ALONE WITH WALLACE?!**"

"Hikari's in America?" said an unknown voice coming from Taichi's bedroom door.

Taichi stopped yanking his hair and immediately turned around. His eyes were twitching from the nervousness his body was giving him. How could he be so careless and scream like a mad man like his father, who by the way has not returned back from his journey. Now how could he lie to the person right in front of him?

Yagami Taichi was busted.

Meanwhile in her peaceful bedroom, Yagami Yuuko sat on her bed and sighed as she heard her dear son scream. It was something on the lines of:

_Koushiro alone with Hikari._

Or something like that. She didn't really know why her boys were so overprotective. "I swear my son has a sister complex."

She grabbed a book near her and opened the book. "He really needs to start dating. It's probably that hair of his. I'll cut it off once Hikari comes home. Ahh… maybe I'll make it a surprise."


End file.
